


Irreplaceable

by TartSkyProduction



Series: A Handsome Protege [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Other, Small Yoon, big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartSkyProduction/pseuds/TartSkyProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon finds out what happens when the next dragon warrior is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

Humming quietly to himself Yoon trotted through the hallways with a plate of stuffed dumplings. They were still warm, he’d just picked them up from the kitchen, and his mouth was watering. It was taking all of his resolve not to bite into one. It wouldn’t be fair to the others if he snuck one. 

It had become somewhat of a tradition. Yoon would get off from tutoring for a snack break and head to the kitchens, picking up whatever the staff had prepared for them that day, and take it across the palace so he could share with his dragon brothers. 

Eating with the others was a favorite of his, they would often pass stories. Yoon would sometimes tell them about what he learned but most often Jae-ha would weave fantastical tales about the outside world. Being the oldest, and most capable of traveling, he’d been many places and seen many things and his little siblings were always eager to hear his tales. 

Today, he’d finished studying a little early and wanted to surprise the others with the dumplings so he was making sure to be very quiet. They’d designated a room that overlooked part of the garden to snack time and Yoon was making his way there.

He hoped everyone had gathered already, they were usually waiting for him and he knew sometimes they hung out there outside of eating. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips when he heard familiar voices leaked out of the room. 

Tip-toeing now he approached the sliding door, curling his fingers over the panel and pulling it back a few inches when he heard a word that made his heart drop into his stomach. _Died?_

Fear seeped into his spine like ice and froze him in place. He listened to the conversation, desperately trying to grasp what was going on.

_“Its not that big of a difference, my predecessor died when he was 27. I was 12 at the time. He was bitter about losing the power”_

_“...Ao died...at 33….he went blind.”_

_“I knew my father would die that day but It was still strange to see him without the dragon hand”_

What were they talking about? The previous dragons? Losing their power? And dying? 

_Does that mean that….when a new dragon is born….the old one loses their power….and dies? My big brothers…...are…._

He dropped the plate. The milliseconds it took to clatter to the floor and break into pieces felt like hours, slowed down immeasurably. The next few seconds were a blur. He remembered an instant of pure silent, he remembered seeing faces turn his way through the crack in the door, he remembered the feeling both that his legs were gello and also that the only available option was to run. Their eyes lit a fiery panic inside of him, melting the ice in his spine, and he turned on his heels. 

He didn’t remember when he started crying, but his cheeks were wet and vision blurred as he took guesses as to what hallways to turn down. He heard shouts from behind him, calls of his names and requests for him to stop. Even with his head start his speed was no match against his elders, and they easily caught up with him. 

A hand caught his wrist and yanked him to a stop, he let out a pitiful yowl at the jerk it caused on his shoulder but stood in place. His chin rested against his chest, letting his bangs fall over his eyes as tears dripped to the floor. He was shaking slightly but otherwise didn’t move. Not that there was anywhere to go, the three of them had circled around him. 

Their explanations and apologies all blurred and mixed into a stream of words that Yoon couldn’t follow. Not that he was really listening anyways. He was making a point to drowned out their words, such as upset children usually do. He didn’t want to listen to explanations, he wanted to be sad. 

Staring down, he’d been watching his tears hit the ground and dissipate. A hand was placed on his shoulder again and blue orbs rolled up slightly in their sockets as Jae-ha knelt in front of him. 

Now on both knees the green dragon used his other hand to gentle tip up Yoon’s chin. Amethysts locked onto him. He could feel them searching his face, probably for some sign indicator that he was making the situation better, but the overheard words had cut a trench deep into his heart. 

“Yoon, it’s okay. We’re not going anywhere yet, and when we do, there will be new dragons to replace us, you’ll get new - ”

_Slap_

The sound of skin hitting skin interrupted the ryokuryuu. Yoon had lifted his arm and slapped Jae-ha’s hands away from him.

“No!” A shout. The terrible kind that caused his brother’s to look at him in silence, slightly stunned. Yoon tore away from him and took a step backwards. 

“Big brother isn’t replaceable! I don’t want new brothers!” 

He saw Jae-ha’s arm reach out for him again but he twisted away, ducking between Shin-ah and Kija to escape. Blindly he made his way down the halls to his room. This time he didn’t hear any footsteps following him.


End file.
